


A Song of Hope

by mskullgirl



Series: Of Boars and Wolves [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/pseuds/mskullgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having taken the little wildling boy back home, Ramsay and Theon try to figure out what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> I wasn't planning on adding anymore to this story but I couldn't help it. The cute domestic fluff will be laid on thick. Also angst because this pairing requires a certain amount of angst. Enjoy!

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not naming the little brat after your past lover!” Taren grit his teeth against the anger bubbling inside him. They’d been home for less than a week and already he and Ramsay were at each others throats.

“For the last time, Robb was NOT my lover.” Taren snapped. “This jealous act of your is getting very old very fast.”

“Would you want me to name it Myranda?” Ramsay asked, equally annoyed.

“First of all that’s a GIRL’S name.” Taren said. “Second of all there is a large difference between my foster brother and the whore you fucked every now and then.” Ramsay glared at him, clearly using all his willpower not to loss control.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not naming him Robb.”

“Is that an order?” Ramsay rubbed his temples, clearly irritated.

“Taren…”

“Fine what’s your brilliant idea?”

“Asher.” Taren blinks at him. This wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“Asher.” He repeats, trying the name out for size. “Why that?”

“Your sister’s name is Asha.” Taren hesitates. He hasn’t though of Asha in a long time but in his minds eye he still saw her, tall and strong, running down the beach with a wooden sword in hand.

“Does it have a meaning on the Islands?” Ramsay asked. Taren nodded.

“Yes, it means hope.” Ramsay smiled slightly at him.

“It seems fitting doesn’t it?” Taren can’t think of an argument against that. It’s certainly better than naming him after Ramsay’s sibling. At that moment the child in question started shrieking, up from his nap and hungry.

“Robb is his middle name.” Taren conceded. “Now go, your son is hungry.”

“Oh so he’s MY son when he’s difficult?” Ramsay asked but his tone was light. Taren smirked at him and went to warm some milk over the fire.

 

“I suppose he’ll grow up as a Snow.” Taren mused as Asher babbled away in front of him.

“Well we can’t exactly introduce him as Craster.”

“But doesn’t it bother you?” Ramsay absent-mindedly steered the child away from the nearby fire.

“There are worse things in life than being a bastard.” Taren doesn’t press the subject.


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please read and review. Enjoy, I love you all!

       Three weeks later, just as Taren was drifting into an uneasy sleep he was awoken by a piercing cry. It was only Asher, he knew it yet he still felt his mouth go dry and his breathing quicken.  
 _“Scream again and I’ll cut out your tongue and nail it to the wall.” The burning pain tore through Reek’s back, spilling red blood all over the floor._  
 _“No, my lord please! I can’t!”_  
 _“Clean it up.”_  
       Taren heard something shatter in the next room followed by a hushed string of curses. The thin man began to shiver now in earnest. He knew that voice, it was his master’s angry voice. His master was angry, angry at him. With a hopeless sort of moan Taren clenched his fists in the sheets, trying desperately to stay calm. Moments later the screams blissfully stopped but just as Taren’s heart rate finally slowed again the door burst open. Ramsay stood in the doorway, looking tired, frustrated, and yes very angry.  
       “I thought I’d never quiet him!” He snapped, closing the door behind him with more force than necessary. “This is the third time tonight he’s been up, god knows why. And you couldn’t be bothered to check on him once?”  
        _“How about your little finger?”_  
       “Are you listening?” Ramsay practically yelled, forcing Taren to look at him. “Gods you can be so fucking useless!”  
        _“You’re mine do you understand? I can do anything I want to you, anything and nobody is going to stop me.”_  
 _“Filthy little whore.”_  
 _“Clean it up.”_  
       “Taren?” Ramsay said, a look of concern replacing the anger. “Taren are you alright?”  
       “No-no!” Taren sobbed, scrambling away from the larger man. “Reek! Good Reek, loyal Reek! You can’t trick me! Reek, leak, seek, bleak.” He continued rambling like that, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking, a habit he had picked up in the last few years.  
       “Taren listen to me!” Ramsay said, grabbing the hysterical man to stop him from rocking. “You’re name is Taren Snow. You’re in bed at home, Asher is asleep just next door. You are safe. I promise you Taren you are SAFE.” Taren shook his head, tears streaming down his face but as Ramsay continued to hold him and whisper reassuring things into his hair he began to come back to himself.  
        “Alright?” Ramsay asked after a beat, voice soft now, no longer even a little angry. Taren nodded, still not trusting himself to speak.  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The larger man continued, rubbing calming circles on his partner’s back. “I shouldn’t have yelled, I didn’t mean it. You’re not useless. Asher’s just been a little terror lately. I’m sorry.”  
        “It’s fine.” Taren said at last, leaning into Ramsay’s embrace. It wasn’t and they both knew it but they held each other tighter, eventually drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Celibacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a little over two months since they had taken Asher home and three since Ramsay had left for Moletown. Even now that they were beneath the same roof and sharing the same bed they had yet to share any physical intimacy beyond a few chaste kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm sorry for the long wait! After the most recent GoT episode I was in serious need of cheering up and I thought this would do the trick. Enjoy!

    “What are you making?” Taren heard as strong arms encircled his waist. It was a fine day outside; warm enough that Taren had left the windows open, letting good, clean air and sunlight inside. He sat on a stool before the empty hearth, whittling away at a piece of wood with steady concentration. He had been so absorbed in his task he hadn’t heard Ramsay’s footsteps approaching.  
    “A bow.” He replied, raising the object so Ramsay could see it better. “For Asher.”  
    “Getting a bit ahead of yourself?” Ramsay purred, drawing the smaller man closer. “He can’t even walk yet.”  
    “He will be soon enough. Sooner than you think.” Taren shivered as he felt a rough tongue trace over his neck.  
    “Asher…” He said weakly, letting the unfinished bow fall in his lap.  
    “Asleep.” Ramsay reassured him. “I just put him down. He’ll be out for an hour at least.” Taren shivered involuntarily, knowing full well what Ramsay was suggesting.  
    It had been a little over two months since they had taken Asher home and three since Ramsay had left for Moletown. Even now that they were beneath the same roof and sharing the same bed they had yet to share any physical intimacy beyond a few chaste kisses. They hadn’t talked about it, not wanting to shatter the fragile sort of trust they had been building. Taren knew it would come up eventually; Ramsay was not a man well suited to celibacy, and although he ached for more contact part of him feared it as well.  
    “An hour?” Taren said, his voice noticeably higher due to anxiety.  
    “A lot can happen in an hour.” Ramsay countered, brushing his fingers briefly over Taren’s clothed nipples. The smaller man keened softly, leaning back into the touch.  
    “Bedroom.” Ramsay said, straightening up. “Now.” Taren knew that voice all too well; it was a voice that allowed for no argument. On shaky legs Taren rose from his seat and walked towards the room until Ramsay pushed him backwards onto the bed. Seconds later Taren’s felt a heated kiss pressed to his lips and a tongue teasingly stroking the roof of his mouth.  
    “Gods.” Ramsay muttered, hastily undoing the ties of both their clothing and ripping them away to display bare skin. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you. Want to ram into you until you’re screaming.” Taren whimpered in fear although Ramsay must have taken it as encouragement. The next thing Taren knew a finger was tracing over his entrance, impatient and searching. Although the digit was slicked with saliva Taren still felt a sharp pain overtake him as he was pushed into. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to relax, trying to calm his anxious breathing, while worrying his bottom lip with his tongue in an effort not to cry out. He MUSN’T cry out, Master would be so angry. So very-  
    “Taren?” The voice jolted the young man back to reality and he looked up at Ramsay’s concerned face. The finger was gone and Ramsay was softly brushing wetness from his cheeks. When had he started crying?  
    “Are you alright?” Ramsay asked, looking worried. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
    “N-no.” Taren said with a hiccupping sob. “I just-.”  
    “We don’t have to. Its alright if you don’t-.”  
    “I want to, I do I just can’t…” Taren felt a new wave of tears gathering in his eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.  
    “It’s okay.” Ramsay reassured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Taren whimpered in frustration, hips canting upwards, seeking friction.  
    “Can I?” Ramsay asked, trailing his fingers lightly over the mess between Taren’s legs. “With my mouth?” The very thought made Taren whine and press harder into Ramsay’s hand.  
    “Please.” He whimpered helplessly. “Yes… I want please-.”  
    Ramsay wasted no time tormenting him, crawling down his body and pressing a tentative kiss to the scarred region before lapping at the raised bumps with the tip of his tongue. And oh it felt even better than Taren remembered, so good he could not hold back a soft moan of pleasure. Ramsay looked up at him from beneath long eyelashes, eyes twinkling with mischief. It was such an erotic sight that Taren could feel his pulse throbbing beneath his scarred skin.  
    “Oh!” Taren called out as Ramsay licked over one of the raised scars, alternating between teasing little licks and long, rough ones before dipping just the very tip into the hole there. Taren couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in that dry, dark hair, and pressing up into Ramsay’s mouth. Taking pity on him the taller man began to thrust his tongue in and out of the hole where Taren’s cock had once been.  
It was a bit like getting his cock sucked, an experience that seemed so very far away. But surely nothing could measure up to this feeling, the hot, burning pleasure of Ramsay’s tongue fucking in and out of him as he suckled at the skin.  
    “Please!” Taren cried, hips slamming forward now against Ramsay’s mouth. “Please I need-.” As if reading his mind Ramsay reached one hand up to twist a nipple harshly between his fingers while letting Taren fuck himself on his tongue.  
    “Oh!” Taren said again, feeling electricity run through his spine. “I’m going to…” Ramsay flicked his tongue upwards while gently scrapping his teeth over the scars.  
    It was all Taren could do to silence his cry of pleasure, not wanting to wake Asher. His body jerked and shuddered for what felt like hours before he collapsed breathlessly against the bed. He was pulled back into reality by the feel of Ramsay delicately cleaning him up with his tongue, careful not to press too hard against the sensitive flesh. Maybe it was the post-coital bliss talking, maybe it was the bashful, almost shy look in Ramsay’s eyes, but for some reason Taren was suddenly struck with an immense wave of affection for the man before him. He reached out a hand and carded it through Ramsay’s short black hair, heart fluttering when the taller man leaned into the touch.  
    “Oh love…” Taren whispered, remaining fingers stroking down over full, wet lips.


	4. Growing Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what do you say?” Ramsay murmured, lightly tracing the shell of Taren’s ear with his tongue. “Would you like to fuck me, m’lord?”

Sure enough Asher grew and grew, quicker than either of them could have imagined. 

“Ramsay!” Taren called from his spot by the fireplace. “Get in here!” Seconds later Ramsay ran into the room, water and soap suds dripping down his arms. 

“What?” He asked, once he realized that no one had broken in and no horrible accident had occurred.

“He smiled at me!” Taren said, nearly bouncing in his chair from excitement. “Look!” Ramsay walked over and looked down at the bundle nestled in his partner’s arms. 

Truth be told Ramsay had never been fond of children, even when he was one. They were smelly and loud and they were always underfoot. He had resigned himself to eventually having to sire an heir but he expected that any childcare duties would be left to the mother, whomever she may be. And although he liked Asher a good deal better than he liked most other children he still looked on him with the same amount of affection he reserved for his hunting dogs. He was primarily thinking of Taren when he decided to keep the child and seeing the look of utter joy on his face had been well worth it.

Yet in that moment as he looked down at Asher’s little smiling face he felt as though the bottom of his heart dropped out. 

“This is my son.” He realized, fully grasping the concept for the first time. “This tiny little creature is mine and Taren’s.”

“Did you see?” Taren asked, flashing his own silver smile. Ramsay didn’t answer, he didn’t have the words. He kissed him instead. 

“Seven hells!” Taren moaned, fingers knotting in his own hair. “Right there!” He lay sprawled on the bed, legs spread wide apart invitingly. Ramsay crouched between them, tounging at the exposed flesh and lazily fisting his own cock. The setting sun cast warm shadows across the floor and over their bare skin. Asher had been fed, washed, and swaddled and was sleeping deeply, unlikely to wake for sometime. The night stretched out full of possibilities. 

Several minutes later Ramsay pulled away, licking his lips obscenely. Taren whimpered, reaching out to his lover.

“No…” he whined, hips jerking slightly. 

“I’m just getting something love.” Ramsay reassured him, crossing the room and rummaging through his bag. “A surprise.” Taren’s brows furrowed. Surprises had historically not been something he enjoyed, especially where Ramsay was concerned.

“What is it?” He asked cautiously, drawing his knees to his chest. 

“Patience, pet. A ha!” With a triumphant smirk Ramsay strode over to the bed, his prize in hand. Taren blinked in confusion, unsure what to make of the object. It was a harness of sorts, made of black cloth with a very distinctive looking piece of carved wood attached to the front. A rather large piece of wood.  Just looking at it made Taren press his legs more firmly together.

“You want to…” He asked, voice a few octaves higher than usual. “You want to fuck me with that?” In the months since they had rescued Asher they had become more intimate, although they had yet to attempt penetrative sex. The thought of being filled with the sizable wooden object was not a pleasant one. Ramsay’s loud laughter interrupted Taren’s panicked thoughts.

“No pet.” The larger man reassured. “As intriguing as that thought is, it wasn’t what I had in mind.” He carefully untied the harness, exposing the end of the wooden phallus to his partner. The wood there was grooved and covered in soft-looking animal hide. A look of understanding crossed Taren’s face along with a blush.

“Oh…” he said softly. “When did you-?”

“When you were busy watching Asher.” Ramsay said, a twinkle in his eye. “It took a few weeks.” Hesitantly Taren reached out, running his finger over the exposed surface, shuddering at the velvety feeling.

“So what do you say?” Ramsay murmured, lightly tracing the shell of Taren’s ear with his tongue. “Would you like to fuck me, m’lord?” 

  
  



	5. Discussion

“Are you sure?” Taren asked incredulously. “You’ll actually let me…” he gestured vaguely at the object in Ramsay’s hand. 

“I said I would didn’t I?” Ramsay teased. A frown crossed his face when Taren failed to reply. There was a long, tense silence.

“You don’t have to.” Taren said quietly, glancing off to the side so he didn’t meet his partner’s gaze. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.” The other man lifted Taren’s chin so they were looking eye to eye.

“Yes I do.” 

“Ramsay-.”

“Don’t you want to? Don’t you want me?” 

“Of course I do!”

“Then what?” Taren bit his lip, staring at the floor. 

“It… it really hurts.” He said at last, voice faltering ever so slightly. If he had looked up he would have seen the intense look of guilt flash across Ramsay’s face. With practiced skill, the dark-haired man quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression.

“You know how I feel about pain.” He said with an ease he didn’t actually feel.

“Giving it, yes.” Taren snapped. “Although I’m not so clear on how you would handle receiving it.”  Ramsay was too surprised by his partner’s outburst to speak at first. By the time anger started to churn in his gut Taren was shaking his head in regret.

“I’m sorry.” He said miserably. “I didn’t mean that. I’m just...I can’t do that to you. I don’t want this,” Taren gestured between the two of them “ to be painful anymore. For either of us. I can’t…” Tears began to gather in his eyes and any anger Ramsay felt vanished. He wasted no time in drawing his lover into his arms and pulling him against his chest.

“Taren,” he murmured, rubbing circles on the other’s heaving back. “Don’t cry sweetling. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry. I should have asked you before. I didn’t realize…” He hesitated. He hadn’t realized what? That being fucked could be painful? He vividly remembered the way Taren, still Theon then, had screamed the first time he had taken him. It was a sound that still make him equally disgusted and aroused. Theon had screamed as though he were being cut in half, his back had arched and he had clawed at the floor until his hands bled. Ramsay remembered how tight and rough he had felt, how red blood had eventually trickled down his legs easing the way somewhat. No, he knew perfectly well how much it could hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” Taren mumbled through his tears. “You were just trying to help and I-.”

“None of that.” Ramsay said firmly, still holding his partner close. “It was my fault. I didn’t bother to think how you would feel. I was thinking of myself, the same way I always am.” 

“That’s not true.” Taren said but he sounded unsure. 

“It’s not that I’m trying to prove something to you, although I suppose I am a little. I want this. I want to know what it feels like for you. And I trust you to make it good. But Taren we don’t have to do ANYTHING you don’t want to. Gods, I still have trouble believing how much you let me do to you. You don’t need to do anything more.” Lip trembling and eyes wide with gratitude Taren threw his arms around his lover’s neck, his sobs slowing and eventually tapering off. 

“What do you need?” Ramsay asked at last, pulling away and looking his partner in the eye. “I know the mood is ruined but if you want…”

“No, I just…” Taren bit his bottom lip looking conflicted. “Could you… could you hold me?”

“Of course, love.” Ramsay said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s forehead. “Anything you want.” 


End file.
